Sunday, a Special Day
by Chikuma Aizawa
Summary: AU/Setiap hari Minggu, dialah yang membuatkanku makanan yang lezat. Setiap hari minggu, diadalah yang menyatakan bahwa aku manis. Dan pada hari Minggu jugalah, ia mencampakkanku .../DLDR!/Dedicated for Nanda and Buda K.H/Mind to RnR?


_._

_**|Dedicated for Nanda and Buda Kiiro Haruno|**_

_._

_**Title : "**__Sunday, a Special Day__**"**_

_**.**_

'_**Naruto'**__ belongs to __**Masashi Kishimoto**__-sensei!_

'_**Sunday, a Special Day'**__ is By __**Yuu Gojou**_

_**.**_

_A __**Naruto**__ Fanfiction with __**SasuHina**__'s Pair_

_**.**_

_**Warning! **__Apabila ada __**kesamaan cerita**__, itu hanyalah sebuah __**kebetulan belaka**__! Ini __**hanya**__ fanfic, dan kita __**bebas**__ untuk berkarya, __**OOC, AU, GaJeness, DLDR**__!_

_._

_**Hinata's Point**_

_._

Pagi hari kali ini, seperti pagi-pagi yang selalu kutahu selama ini. Burung-burung berkicauan dengan merdunya. Rerumputan hijau yang menghiasi halaman rumahku pun tampak basah karena udara di sekitarnya yang mengalami proses pengembunan. Secangkir kopi panas menemaniku yang masih saja duduk di ruang tengah. Mengurung diri di dalam rumah bobrok ku yang kecil dan … sangat kotor karena tidak pernah dibersihkan. Aku sendiri juga tidak pernah membersihkannya. Dikarenakan kondisiku yang memang sangat lemah untuk membersihkannya.

Hening.

Tidak ada lagi yang bisa kulakukan hari ini. Aku bagaikan mayat hidup, yang selalu menyendiri di dalam rumahku. Hari Minggu pagi, adalah hari yang paling kusuka—setidaknya dulu. Sebelum lelaki yang kucintai, pergi meninggalkanku. Sekarang. Hari Minggu adalah hari yang paling kubenci. Hari yang sangat amat kubenci. Karena pada hari Minggu inilah, _ia_ pergi meninggalkanku. Sosok yang paling kucintai seumur hidupku.

Sasuke Uchiha—nama kekasihku—atau sekarang harus kusebut sebagai mantan kekasihku. Sebelumnya, tidak pernah kubayangkan Sasuke-_kun_ yang dulu sangat romantis kepadaku, kini pergi meninggalkanku. Mencampakkan dirikuku seorang diri. Sakit sekali rasanya.

Dulu, ia selalu memelukku. Ia selalu memanjaiku, ia selalu menemaniku ketika aku ketakutan, ia selalu melindungiku bila bahaya mengancam, ia selalu membacakanku cerita pengantar tidur ketika aku menginginkannya, ia selalu menyuapiku ketika sakit. Sasuke-_kun_ yang dulu selalu melakukan apapun untukku.

Tapi … semenjak kami berdua lulus SMP, Sasuke-_kun_ tidak pernah lagi berkunjung ke rumahku. Setiap hari aku mengiriminya _e-mail_, tapi tak pernah sekali pun aku mendapatkan jawaban darinya. Kudatangi rumahnya, ia tidak pernah ada di rumah. Kudatangi sekolahnya, ia selalu pulang lebih cepat dari biasanya. Kutelpon, tidak dijawab olehnya. Ingin melakukan apa lagi? Hatiku sudah hancur karenanya. Semangat hidupku sirna sudah. Karena Sasuke-_kun_ seperti itu.

Aku menghela nafas berat. Kemudian menatap keluar jendela. Melihat langit yang kini keadaannya tidak terlalu baik. Awan hitam terlihat jelas oleh mata lavender ku yang sayu. Burung pipit yang tadinya berkicau merdu, tiba-tiba terbang kearah utara. Mencari tempat yang lebih baik untuk mengalunkan kicauan merdunya ke tempat yang tidak akan menjadi 'sasaran' jutaan butir air yang akan membasahi bumi.

Hujan.

Aku sangat meyakininya. Sebentar lagi akan turun hujan. Hujan yang sangat deras. Disertai petir yang menggelegar. Dan angin ribut yang menerpa pepohonan di sekitar rumahku, akan membuatku merasa sangat kedinginan.

Setelah aku benar-benar yakin hujan deras akan datang sebentar lagi, aku segera bangkit dari sofa. Segera kulangkahkan kaki jenjang putihku menuju kamarku. Tidak kupedulikan secangkir kopi panas yang masih tergeletak di meja ruang tengah. Aku sudah tidak bernafsu untuk minum maupun makan. _Mood_ –ku berkata demikian. Sehingga aku hanya menuruti apa keinginanku saat ini.

**.###.**

_Zraass!_

Dan benar saja. Hujan yang sangat deras disertai badai dan petir benar-benar terjadi sesuai dugaanku. Suara petir yang menggelegar membuat telingaku sakit. Gendang telingaku serasa mau pecah kalau mendengarnya terus-menerus. Untunglah aku selalu mengenakan sumbat telinga. Sehingga suara petir tersebut bisa diredam oleh sumbat telingaku. Aku selalu menggunakannya ketika hujan.

Aku hanya duduk termenung. Melihat sebuah foto berhiaskan bingkai berwarna lavender di atas meja belajarku. Foto yang menampilkan sosok diriku dan Sasuke-_kun_ saat _Golden Week _ketika kami masih menginjak kelas tiga SMP. Aku hanya menatapnya dengan tatapan kosong. Aku tidak tahu harus memikirkan apa lagi. Aku hanya bisa melihat foto ini, dan melihat sosok lelaki yang wajahnya tertampang di dalam foto ini.

Aku bingung mau melakukan apa. Aku seperti seorang mayat hidup saat ini. Manusia yang kehilangan semangat hidupnya, dan dilupakan oleh teman-temannya. Ingin menelpon seseorang untuk diajak bicara, aku takut. Karena petir masih saja menggelegar dengan gagahnya. Menguasai langit biru yang diselimuti oleh awan hitam yang menjadi _background_ –nya. Hujan deras pun setia menemani sang petir untuk menunjukkan kegagahannya kepada seluruh makhluk hidup yang melihatnya.

Sekali lagi, aku kembali mengingat masa lalu ku yang begitu indah bersama Sasuke-_kun_. Aku ingat betul kejadian-kejadian romantis yang selalu ia tunjukkan kepadaku. Dulu, ia selalu memberikanku sekotak cokelat berbentuk hati kepadaku setiap hari Minggu. Sasuke-_kun_ selalu membantuku untuk membersihkan rumah kecilku setiap hari Minggu. Ia selalu membawakanku _sushi_ setiap hari Minggu.

Tapi, di hari Minggu juga lah ia memutuskan hubungan denganku. Mengirimkanku sebuah _e-mail_ untuk yang terakhir kalinya. Mengatakan bahwa, _Aku tidak bisa melanjutkan hubungan ini bersamamu. Gomenasai_.

Sakit.

Sangat sakit. Perasaanku sangat sakit ketika membaca _e-mail_ terakhir dari Sasuke-_kun_ yang itu. Rasanya menyedihkan. Hatiku serasa tersayat oleh pisau. Jantungku serasa mau berhenti berdetak karena syok. Tanganku gemetaran karena tidak percaya. Sampai-sampai, aku membanting ponsel bermerk _Samsung_ yang diberikan oleh Sasuke-_kun_ sewaktu upacara kelulusan. Waktu itu, adalah hari Minggu yang paling menyakitkan seumur hidupku. Sangat menyakitkan.

_Flashback start …_

"_Hinata-chan, aku pulang dulu, ya. Hari Minggu lagi, mungkin kalau sempat aku akan datang," ucap Sasuke-kun sembari menutup pintu geser tersebut dengan pelan Tampak sekali wajah tenangnya selalu menghiasi wajah sang bungsu Uchiha tersebut. Tapi, entah kenapa raut wajahnya hari ini agak berbeda dari biasanya._

_Aku hanya mengangguk pelan. Kemudian mengucapkan 'selamat tinggal' kepadanya. Tidak lupa kulambaikan tangan kananku pelan sambil tersenyum kecil. Melihat bayang-bayangnya semakin tak terlihat olehku._

_Saat sudah kupastikan Sasuke-kun sudah benar-benar tidak bisa tertangkap oleh jarak pandangku, segera kulanglahkan kakiku menuju dapur. Untuk mengambil sepotong roti rasa cokelat yang dibelikan oleh Sasuke-kun untukku. Begitu bahagia. Karena aku memiliki seorang kekasih yang tidak memiliki cacat fisik mau pun mental sama sekali. Kaya pula. Hah … sungguh. Aku merasa saat ini aku adalah seorang gadis paling beruntung di dunia._

_Sambil berjalan menuju dapur, aku masih saja memikirkan Sasuke-kun. Apa dia sudah makan siang atau belum. Aku tidak mengetahuinya karena ia bilang sudah makan di food cort yang berada di supermarket. Dan aku percaya-percaya saja. Tidak cerewet sama sekali. Tapi, dari lubuk hatiku yang paling dalam … aku sangat ingin menanyakannya lagi._

_Ketika aku sudah sampai di tempat tujuan, segera kucari roti-roti yang dibelikan oleh Sasuke-kun kepadaku. mata lavenderku mencoba menerawang keadaan dapurku. Mencoba mencari tahu dimana letak roti yang dibelikan Sasuke-kun untukku. Mulai dari meja makanku. Tapi tidak ada. Di lemari dapur, tidak bisa kutemukan. Di kulkas, tidak ada. _

"_Payah," umpatku kepada diriku sendiri. Kesal. Aku tidak berhasil menemukan roti dari Sasuke-kun. Aku memang pikun. Sasuke-kun yang menjadi kekasihku saja juga mengakui bahwa aku adalah seorang wanita yang pikun._

_Tiga puluh menit kemudian …_

_Karena sudah merasa lelah untuk mencari roti yang tidak kutemui daritadi, segera kugeser kursi makan terdekat dan kuhempaskan bokongku. Untuk mencoba sedikit santai. Rok panjang berwarna putih itu sedikit tersibak. Membuat betisku jadi sedikit terlihat. Dengan cepat, kuraih ponsel milikku yang berada di atas meja makan. Kemudian mengecek apa ada pesan atau e-mail yang masuk._

_Dan ternyata, benar saja. Ada lima belas e-mail yang masuk. Segera kubuka satu per-satu. Dari yang paling lama, sampai yang paling baru. Ada tiga e-mail dari Ino, empat e-mail dari Sakura, satu dari Tenten, Neji-san, Kiba, dan lima dari Sasuke-kun._

"_Eh?" aku merasa bingung. Kenapa bisa ada lima e-mail sekaligus dari Sasuke-kun? Waktu kirimnya juga baru lima menit yang lalu. Seharusnya, Sasuke-kun cukup menelponku, `kan? Tapi … kenapa kali ini berbeda dari biasanya. Sasuke-kun bukanlah tipe orang yang suka mengirim banyak e-mail sekaligus. Ia lebih suka kalau mengirim satu e-mail, tapi panjang. Ia menganggap mengirim banyak e-mail sekaligus tapi pendek, itu sangat merepotkan. Dan aku pun juga beranggapan seperti itu._

_Karena rasa penasaranku, segera kubuka e-mail pertama yang dikirim Sasuke-kun kepadaku :_

_Hinata-chan. Maafkan aku sebelumnya. Aku hanya ingin mengatakan hal ini kepadamu._

_DEG!_

_Entah perasaan apa ini, rasanya ada yang menggajal di hatiku ketika selesai membacanya. Ada perasaan tidak enak yang menyelimuti hatiku saat ini. Tapi, setelah selesai membaca e-mail pertama, segera kubuka dan kubaca e-mail kedua darinya :_

_Tolong … jangan menghubungiku lagi._

_Tiba-tiba mataku membulat karena tidak percaya. Aku benar-benar tidak percaya dengan e-mail Sasuke-kun yang kedua. Karena masih penasaran dengan e-mail lainnya, segera kulanjutkan membaca e-mail ketiga dari Sasuke-kun :_

_Jangan mencariku lagi._

_E-mail ketiga dari Sasuke-kun, membuatku menjadi semakin bingung dengan apa ucapannya. Tapi, di dalam hatiku yang terdalam, aku merasa sangat ketakutan. Perasaan tidak ini, semakin lama semakin berkecamuk di dalam hatiku. Tapi, aku berusaha untuk menguatkan diriku sendiri. Dan membaca e-mail keempat :_

_Jangan menungguku setiap hari Minggi lagi._

_E-mail keempat membuat dadaku menjadi sesak karena ingin menangis. Sasuke-kun tidak memperbolehkanku untuk menghubunginya lagi? Tidak boleh mencarinya lagi? Tidak boleh menunggunya di pertigaan jalan setiap hari Minggi lagi? Mataku kini mulai berkaca-kaca karena sangat sedih dan ketakutan. Tanganku bergetar karena tidak berani untuk membaca e-mail terakhir dari Sasuke-kun. Namun, kekeraskepalaanku ini entah kenapa sulit sekali untuk dihilangkan. Maka itu, aku pun kembali membuka e-mail terakhir dari Sasuke-kun :_

_Aku tidak bisa melanjutkan hubungan ini bersamamu. Gomenasai_

_DEG!_

_Air mataku sudah tidak bisa dibendung kembali. Perasaan tidak enak yang sedaritadi kurasakan, apakah ini maksudnya? Kenapa Kami-sama … kenapa Dia tega kepadaku yang lemah? Kenapa Kami-sama harus membuatku terpisah darinya? _

_Air mataku mengalir deras, membuat kedua pipiku basah karena air mataku. Dadaku semakin sesak karena tidak bisa menerima kenyataan pahit seperti ini. Kubanting ponselku ke lantai ubin di dapurku. Hingga membuat retakan baik di ponselnya, mau pun di lantai yang membentur ponselku tersebut. Namun, aku tidak peduli lagi. Ponsel seperti itu tidak ada apa-apanya dibanding dengan kesedihanku saat ini._

"_Hiks! Sasuke-kuunn!" aku berteriak sekuat tenaga sambil menangis. Aku sangat ingin berteriak lebih keras daripada yang ini. Namun, tenggorokan ku sudah kering. Rasanya tidak kuat untuk berteriak lebih keras lagi. _

_Aku hanya bisa menangis sesegukan … menelan pil pahit dari kekasihku—yang sekarang resmi sudah menjadi mantan kekasihku. Tidak kuat rasanya menahan air mataku. Tanganku gemetaran. Tubuhku pun senasib dengan tanganku. Rambutku awut-awutan karena kuacak-acak. Aku tidak peduli walau orang menganggapku sebagai orang gila atau apa._

_Sakit._

_Tidak ada lagi yang bisa kulakukan. Hanya bisa menangisi kepergiaan Sasuke-kun untuk selamanya. Kembali menjadi mayat hidup seperti dulu. Sebelum aku dan Sasuke-kun menjalin hubungan. Sebelum kami saling mengenal satu sama lain. _

_Flashback end …_

Tak terasa, butir-butir air mata kembali muncul dari sudut mataku. Dan jatuh ke kedua pipiku. Rasanya tak kuasa menahan tangis. Mengingat bagaimana Sasuke-_kun_ membuatku bisa mengetahui bagaimana manisnya 'cinta'. Dan juga membuatku mengetahui bagaimana pahitnya merasakan 'patah hati', yang juga pernah dialami oleh Sakura-_chan_. Aku tidak bisa membayangkannya. Rasanya sangat sulit.

_Cinta menjadi lebih mudah, kalau kita berada di posisi yang menguntungkan, Hinata. Kita sebagai wanita harus bisa membuat posisi kita mengungkan_, Ino-_chan_ pernah mengatakan hal itu kepadaku. Ketika ia baru saja menjalin hubungan lagi dengan Shikamaru Nara, lelaki yang mencintai Ino setengah mati. Aku hanya mengangguk saja. Walau pun sebenarnya aku tidak menyetujui perkataan Ino-_chan_.

Aku beragumen, bahwa cinta itu bukanlah sebuah permainan belaka. Cinta itu adalah perasaan yang muncul dari dalam hati kita. Tidak bisa dipaksakan mau pun dipermainkan seenaknya. Tapi, aku tidak suka kalau harus berdebat dengan sahabatku. Maka itu aku mengurungkan niatku untuk mengatakan 'tidak setuju' kepada Ino-_chan_.

Setelah merasa puas menangis, aku segera menyeka air mataku. Berusaha untuk menjadi gadis yang lebih tegar. Seperti kata Sakura-_chan_, _Berusahalah untuk tegar. Walau pun kau tersakiti oleh apa pun, siapa pun, dan kapan pun. Karena kalau seorang wanita menangis, itu sama saja dengan menunjukkan kelemahannya sendiri_. Dan benar. Aku setuju dengan yang satu ini. Aku tidak ingin dikatai lemah oleh Naruto, orang yang telah membuatku menjadi perempuan yang lebih baik. Aku sangat tahu kalau maksudnya baik. Ia ingin memberikanku motivasi agar aku tidak menunjukkan kelemahanku.

Aku segera bangkit dari kursi belajarku menuju dapur. Meletakkan bingkai foto tersebut ke tempatnya semula. Untuk membuat sarapan. Perutku yang sudah keroncongan sudah sedaritadi menuntutku untuk segera membuat sarapan pagi ini.

Tapi, sebelum aku benar-benar meninggalkan kamarku yang paling bersih seantero rumahku, kulangkahkan kakiku pelan ke lemari pakaianku. Mencoba mencari _dress_ panjang selutut satu perempat lengan berwarna putih pemberian Sasuke-_kun_ ketika hari ulang tahunku. Aku ingin sekali memakainya hari ini. Entah kenapa.

Segera kubongkar isi lemari pakaianku yang isi pakaiannya tidak seberapa. Hanya ada seragam olahraga, seragam musim panas, semi, dan dingin, serta rok panjang, jaket, topi, dan tumpukan kardus yang berisi pakaian lamaku yang sudah kekecilan atau robek karena beberapa hal.

Gerakan tanganku yang sedaritadi masih asyik mencari _dress_ pemberian Sasuke-_kun_, langsung terhenti. Melihat sebuah kardus berukuran sedang yang berada di pojok lemariku. Kardus berwarna putih salju yang tertutupi oleh debu karena tidak pernah dibersihkan olehku. Kulihat ada sebuah tulisan _My Memory_ di sisi kardus tersebut. Aku tersenyum kecil melihatnya. Kemudian segera mengeluarkannya dari dalam lemari. Rasa lapar yang kurasakan saat ini hilang sudah. Karena keinginanku untuk membuka isi kardus tersebut jauh lebih besar.

Ketika aku berhasil mengeluarkan kardus tersebut, segera kuhempaskan bokongku keatas lantai kamar. Kemudian, membersihkan seluruh sisi kardus yang tampak usang karena tidak pernah dibersihkan. Dan ketika aku selesai membersihkannya, segera kubuka isi kardus tersebut.

Dan ketika kubuka, terlihat begitu banyak barang yang tampak kotor—tidak pernah kubersihkan. Jemariku mulai sibuk untuk melihat-lihat barang-barang usang tersebut. Ada buku harianku dan Sasuke-_kun_, sebuah lukisan potret diriku dengan Sasuke-_kun_, novel kesukaan Sasuke-_kun_, boneka panda mini, tiga foto album kenanganku dan Sasuke-_kun_ sewaktu SMP, dan juga _dress_ putih yang kucari. Hadiah yang terakhir kali kuterima darinya. Begitu banyak kenangan antara diriku dan Sasuke-_kun_. Aku sendiri tidak menyadarinya.

Sebuah senyum kecil kembali kumunculkan pada bibir mungilku. Segera kukeluarkan _dress_ putih yang sedaritadi kucari dengan pelan. Agar tidak ada robekan di _dress_ putih tersebut. Setelah itu, segera aku mengenakan _dress _putih itu untuk kupakai seharian ini. Walau pun, rasanya aku juga akan merasa sangat sedih karena telah memakai hadiah pemberian dari mantan kekasihku. Yang mungkin tidak akan kembali lagi kepelukanku.

Entah sudah yang keberapa kalinya, aku kembali menangis. Teringat bagaimana Sasuke-_kun_ dulu memberikan hadiah ini kepadaku. Ia mengajakku ke restoran keluarga miliknya. Menyerahkan _dress_ putih ini bersama dengan cincin bertahtakan berlian yang sangat indah. Lalu mencium bibir mungilku dengan lembut.

Oh, _Kami-sama_ … kenapa Engkau harus kembali mengingatkanku kepada Sasuke-_kun_? Apa aku memiliki kesalahan? Kenapa aku tidak bisa menghapus bayang-bayangnya dari kenanganku? Kau yang telah memisahkan kami berdua. Seharusnya, Engkau harus memberikan keringanan untukku. Agar bisa melupakannya dan membangun kehidupan yang baru. Kehidupan baru, dimana aku bisa mencari belahan jiwaku yang sebenarnya. Atau … Engkau mempertemukan kami berdua kembali.

Segera kuseka air mataku yang sudah mulai mengering. Lalu bangkit dan menguatkan hatiku. Aku tidak boleh menangis. Aku tidak boleh jadi anak cengeng. Aku tidak boleh terus larut di dalam kesedihan. Aku tidak boleh mengecewakan Naruto yang sudah susah payah membantuku untuk menjadi gadis yang kuat. Ia sudah terlanjur menanamkan kepercayaannya kepadaku, gadis yang dulunya adalah gadis yang cengeng.

"Aku harus bangkit," ucapku. Sebuah senyum yang kupaksakan sedikit membuatku menjadi terlihat lebih baik. Kemudian, segera kuraih _dress_ putih yang teronggok menyedihkan di lantai kamarku. Dan segera menanggalkan pakaianku yang kini tengah kupakai.

**.###.**

Setelah aku selesai mengenakan _dress _putih yang agak basah karena air mataku itu, segera kulangkahkan kakiku berjalan kearah dapur. Melewati ruang tengah, agar bisa menuju dapur kecilku yang juga tidak kalah kotornya dengan kondisi bagian depan rumahku. Namun, dengan sebisanya, aku selalu membersihkan dapur rumah agar tidak ada tikus atau hama lainnya yang mengotori dapur, tempat bahan-bahan manakan yang selalu kubeli setiap hari Sabtu sore bersama Tenten.

Suara gemericik air hujan masih terdengar olehku. Tapi, kurasakan bahwa petir-petir menakutkan tadi sudah tidak terdengar lagi. Maka itu, segera kubuka sumbat telingaku dan membuangnya ke sembarang tempat. Tidak peduli bahwa sumbat telinga itu akan membuat bagian dalam rumahku semakin kotor. Tapi aku tetap tidak peduli. Aku terus saja melangkahkan kakiku menuju dapur.

Namun, langkahku tiba-tiba terhenti ketika mendengar sebuah suara yang berasal dari dalam dapur. Suara kantung plastik yang digunakan di supermarket di dekat rumahku. Dan juga jas hujan berwarna biru yang berada di sofa yang ada di ruang tengah. Sontak aku bersembunyi di balik pintu geser yang memisahkan dapur dan ruang tengah. Guna mencoba mencaritahu asal suara yang kudengar tadi.

Kuintip sedikit bagian dalam dapur itu dengan kedua bola mata lavender ku yang sayu. Rasanya sangat takut. Karena sebelumnya aku tidak pernah tahu kalau ada orang yang pernah atau pun berani masuk ke dalam rumahku. Perlu kalian ketahui, rumahku dijuluki sebagai _rumah hantu_ karena pekarangan halamanku yang sangat menyeramkan. Rerumputan hijau memang masih bisa membuat suasana halaman menjadi indah. Namun sayang, tanaman liar yang tidak pernah kucabuti semenjak lulus SMP tidak pernah kucabuti. Sehingga tanaman liar tersebut meninggi dan menutupi sisi-sisi rumahku. Cat rumah bagian depan pun sudah terkelupas semua. Sehingga menambahkan kesan seram pada rumahku.

Walau sulit, aku mencoba untuk mengintip orang yang telah berani masuk ke dalam rumahku. Entah karena mataku yang sudah mulai rabun atau apa, rasanya sulit untuk menangkap bayang-bayang yang sosoknya sudah mulai terlihat olehku. Terpaksa aku memicingkan kedua mataku untuk mempertajam penglihatanku. Melihat bagaimana rupa orang yang telah berani masuk ke dalam rumah orang tanp izin pemiliknya.

Pelan-pelan, aku mulai bisa untuk menangkap sosok yang tengah memilah bahan-bahan makanan tersebut ke atas meja makan. Walau samar, bisa kulihat wajahnya tampak serius memilah bahan-bahan makanannya. Sosok seorang lelaki berambut _raven_, berwarna hitam kebiru-biruan. Mata hitam obsidiannya yang sangat familiar bagiku.

Tubuhku bergetar hebat. Ketika dengan jelas bisa mata lavender ku melihat wajahnya. Sosok lelaki yang telah meninggalkanku. Lelaki yang sudah kuanggap telah mencampakkanku. Sosok lelaki yang membuaku sakit hati … Sasuke-_kun_?

Segera aku yang berjalan dengan kaki gemetaran masuk menuju dapur. Namun, kakiku rasanya sulit untuk bergerak. Kakiku baru saja mengantarkanku di daun pintu, "Sasuke-_kun_ …" aku mengucapkan namanya. Mencoba mencaritahu, apa benar lelaki yang berada di depannya saat ini benar adalah lelaki yang menjadi cinta pertamaku yang itu. Mataku berkaca-kaca karena tidak tahan ingin menangis bahagia

Sepersekian detik kemudian, lelaki yang berada tepat didepanku mengalihkan pandangannya dari bahan-bahan makanan tersebut kearahku. _Onyx _–nya terlihat begitu lembut. Sebuah senyum yang selalu kurindukan terlihat dari bibirnya. "Hn?" responnya, bahkan juga sama.

Air mataku sudah tak dapat kubendung lagi. Hingga, air mataku akhirnya mengalir deras. Refleks, aku berlari mendekati Sasuke-_kun_ yang selama ini tidak pernah kelihatan batang hidungnya olehku selama empat tahun. Ujung _dress_ putihku berkibar pelan kebelakang. Mengikuti arah berlariku yang semakin lama semakin melemah. Karena sosok yang sangat ingin kudekati juga semakin lama semakin dekat denganku.

Segera kupeluk lelaki itu dengan erat. Sangat erat. Seolah tak ingin kehilangannya. Dan memang, aku tidak ingin kehilangan dirinya. Aku ingin Sasuke-_kun_ terus berada di sisiku. Air mataku masih saja mengalir deras karena merindukan sosoknya, Sasuke-_kun_.

"Hiks! S-Sasuke-_kun_ … kenapa baru sekarang kau datang …?" aku bertanya demikian dengan suara bergetar. Aku tidak tahu harus berkata apa lagi. Karena, memang yang selalu ingin keketahui adalah hal itu. Kenapa dua tahun yang lalu ia mengirimkan _e-mail_ seperti itu kepadaku?

Sasuke-_kun_ tersenyum lembut. Ia membalas pelukan dariku. Sambil mengelus-elus rambut panjang ku yang terurai indah. "Dasar … masih saja cengeng seperti dulu," suara Sasuke-_kun_ yang begitu lembut, membuat air mataku semakin mengalir deras. "Maaf … karena sebelumnya aku pernah mengirimimu _e-mail_ sampah seperti itu. Bukan maksudku untuk melukai perasaanmu, Hinata-_chan_," jawabnya dengan suara yang amat sangat lembut. Aku masih saja memeluknya dengan air mata yang masih mengalir deras.

"Itu … karena kedua orang tuaku yang memaksaku untuk memutuskan hubungan denganmu," lanjutnya dengan suara lirih. Membuatku langsung melihat keatas. Melihat bagaimana ekspresi Sasuke-_kun_ saat itu.

Air mataku kembali membasahi kedua pipiku. Kedua orangtua Sasuke-_kun_, bahkan tidak menyetujui hubungan kami berdua. Apa karena aku yang menyandang status sebagai miskin, _maka_ –nya kedua orangtuan Sasuke-_kun_ tidak mau menerimaku sebagai anggota keluarga mereka semua? Apa aku tidak boleh menyandang marga Uchiha?

Aku sangat sedih dan takut mendengar pernyataan dari Sasuke-_kun_. Aku tidak ingin berpisah darinya. "L-lalu … kenapa Sasuke-_kun_ masih saja berada disini?" tanyaku sambil membenamkan wajahku ke dada bidang Sasuke-_kun_. Dan semakin mengeratkan pelukanku.

Lagi, Sasuke-_kun_ tersenyum lembut. Ia hanya membalas pelukanku. Mencium keningku dengan lembut, lalu bergumam. "Aku akan segera mewarisi harta ayahku yang berencana ingin pensiun. Dan dengan begitu, aku tidak akan terikat lagi dengan ayah mau pun yang lain, Hinata-_chan_. Kau hanya perlu menunggu waktu," Sasuke-_kun_ kini tersenyum lebar. Ia melepaskan pelukanku. Kemudian mencium bibirku dengan hangat. Membuat wajahku memerah seketika.

"Eh?" aku sangat terkejut dengan ucapannya. Sekaligus terkejut karena Sasuke-_kun_ mencium bibirku langsung. Mata lavender ku membulat karena tidak percaya. Guratan berwarna merah timbul dari kedua pipiku yang basah sehabis menangis tadi. "S-Sasuke-_kun_ … benarkah?" aku kembali memastikan perkataan Sasuke-_kun_. Mataku berkaca-kaca karena terharu. Sangat.

Sasuke menganggukan wajahnya. Bertanda bahwa ucapannya seratus persen benar apa adanya. Kembali air mataku jatuh karena terharu. Tidak menyangka bahwa hubunganku dan Sasuke-_kun_, bisa berlanjut sampai ke jenjang pernikahan. Oh, _Kami-sama_ …

.

.

.

… kau mengabulkan keinginanku!

Kembali kupeluk Sasuke-_kun_ seerat mungkin. Sebuah senyum kebahagiaan terpancar dari bibirku. "Aku mencintaimu, Sasuke-_kun_!" seruku dengan lantang. Kembali aku membenamkan wajahku ke dada bidang Sasuke-_kun_ sambil menangis bahagia.

"_Aishiteru, _Hinata-_chan …_" ucap Sasuke sambil mendekapku dengan penuh kasih sayang. Senyum bahagia dari bibirnya tak luput dari penglihatanku. Walau pun terlihat samar-samar karena mataku yang masih berlinang oleh air mata. Tangan kekarnya mengelus-elus surai _indigo_ –ku yang ia anggap sangat indah.

Tangan mungilku masih saja memeluk Sasuke-_kun_ dengan erat, namun juga hangat. Hatiku yang selama ini terkoyak karena pisau yang disebut sebagai 'patah hati' pun, kini sudah terobati oleh tiga obat bernama 'kasih sayang', 'kehangatan', dan juga 'kebahagiaan'. Lelaki yang telah mengobati luka di hatiku, kini berada di depanku. Memelukku hangat. Datang sebagai 'dokter abadi' ku. Dan memberikanku sebuah cara pengobatan yang sangat istimewa. Pengobatan istimewa itulah yang dinamakan sebagai—

.

.

.

.

.

—'cinta'.

_**.**_

_**Owari~**_

_**.**_

A/N : _Osh_! Akhirnya selesai. Yuki! Nih ane udah bikinin fic req. temenmu! \:O/

Buat _readers_ –nya, _gomen_ gaje. Soalnya bikinnya buru-buru (only 30 minutes, nggak diedit[males], sekarang lagi di dalam lab. komputer), neh~ =_=.

Untung aja guru Yuu tadi lagi sibuk sama yg lain. Kalo nggak? Mungkin ff ini bakalan di-HAPUS (guru Yuu jahat, yah? =3=).

Judul nya nggak pas, ya? Yang pas kira-kira apa, yah? Readers –nya bantuin judul yg pas, dong~ #otaknyaLagiBuntu

_Full _deskripsi, yah? Maaf, Yuu sukanya bikin yangg hampir isinya deskripsi semua. Soalnya kalau minim deskripsi bakalan _boring _dibacanya. Lebih baik _full _deskripsi daripada _full_ dialog atau monolog, `kan? [[xatmaniac]]

_Menerima req. pair apapun_!

Dengan ketentuan :

Dari Anime/Manga dan tambahan dari misc. : Vocaloid

Fic **AU **(kecuali untuk pair _SasuSaku_ / _SasuHina_ / _NaruSaku_ / _NaruHina_ di Fandom Naruto. Keempat pair yang Yuu sebutkan bisa **Canon**)

rate **K+** sampai **T**

Mungkin _drabble_

_Straight pair _(_not yaoi or yuri_)

_and oneshoot _pastinya

**Tapi** mungkin bakalan agak lama (maks. nggak bisa ditentukan) ^~^

**So …**

**.**

**Mind to REVIEW and REQUEST Minna-**_**san**_**?**

_**.**_


End file.
